HetaQuest
by Neko-VongolaPrimo
Summary: HetaQuest outwritten :D Enjoy!
1. Prolog

HetaQuest

Prolog

"Hey Italy!" a blond nation with sky blue eyes called the brown haired young man which turned around surprised. "Vee? America? What is it?", he asked curiously and looked questionable at the other nation. They just had a meeting between the others about the problems in the world and it ended like always. Italy and America were kind of friends but they didn't talk that often with one another.

"Somebody just told me to read the atmosphere. Do you know which bookstore sells it?" the American asked and Italy brightened up at the question. "Vee! I've been told that before too! Let's look for it together!" they both agreed on it and immediately the two ran outside of the meeting room.

"Is it really alright to let Italia-kun go with America-san..?" a timid voice asked.

"Don't worry Japan I'm sure they won't get into too much trouble." a blond man with blue eyes and a stern expression said to the polite nation.

"Don't worry? Bollocks Germany we are talking here about the git and Italy. We SHOULD be worried." the Englishmen said and glared slightly at the German.

Germany looked after the two who ran outside to search for the book. "Let's just hope they won't get into too much trouble.." he murmured in thought oblivious to the danger that was approaching their two friends.

The woman with the cloak which had watched them all for quite some time now smiled slightly and turned around to follow Italy and America. She had found them. Now she had just to give them the book. They just had to look inside then everything would be fine..

~ In the library ~

"I can't find it.." the blond sighed and looked around. He and Italy did create quite a mess already and they did upset the librarian with the noise they were making.

"Vee.. "The Atmosphere" we have to read.. Where could it be?", a certain tired brown haired nation asked which was sitting on the floor. He looked up the bookshelf and sighed too.

"We've looked everywhere and we still couldn't find it. It must be a legendary book!" America concluded and grinned at the conclusion he has reached on himself. "But no matter how difficult it is, I won't give up! After all I'm a hero!" he looked to the Italian and he smiled brightly as well as he nodded. "Vee me too, I won't give up too!" they both didn't see the shadow in the background which was smiling happily about the fact that she had found them.

She approached them silently and scared both of them as she began to talk but nonetheless she smiled at both of them.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

Italy after getting over his slight shock ran to her and smiled brightly. "We are looking for the legendary atmosphere that we have to read!" Italy said trustworthy as ever. The woman tilted her head. "The atmosphere that you have to read..?" she asked and looked confused. "Maybe.." she pulled a book from her cape and gave the blond a book with five gems on the cover.

Both of the nations were surprised and happy. "Really?" America asked overjoyed about the fact that they had finally found it through the help of this nice lady.

"You can keep it if you want. I don't need it.." she said and looked to the side with a sad expression on her face which was concealed through the hoody of her cape.

"Grazie! How about we have some tea next time we meet bella?" the young women stayed silent at first and then turned around to Italy with a sad smile. "I'll look forward to it." she then made her way out of the library and leaned against the wall as she got into an alley. "I'am sorry.. But I had to.. otherwise our world would be doomed.." a light engulfed the figure and there then stood Ukraine as she pulled the cape of her head. "Huh?" she looked around confused. "How.. how did I get here..?" she tilted her head and then got out of the alley and made her way to her siblings, they surely were worried about her whereabouts already.

"We finally found it! The atmosphere we have to read!" he shouted out in joy "Pshhht!", the librarian looked at the both of them with a warning expression. "Sorry.." the American whispered embarrassed and scratched the back of his head with s sheepish expression.

"Anyway, it looks really fancy. It has these gems encrusted on the cover." America said amazed as he looked at the book more closely. He turned it more then once around and looked confused at it. "It doesn't have a tittle or the authors name.. How weird.."

"Vee? Maybe it's because it's a legendary book, and not just a ordinary one..?" Italy asked and looked at the book more closely. "Anyway! Let's read it now!" the Italian said excited already what was written in the book.

They opened it together and blinked, they looked at each other at first and then back to the book. "Oh.. an index. Let's see." he read the headlines and smiled. "It looks like it's divided into three chapters."

"Chapter one… Feliciano?" he looked at the younger nation.

"Chapter two… Alfred?" as they both had read the headlines of the first two chapters a glow started to emit from the book before any of the two could read the headline of the third chapter.

"Wh..What?" Italy squeaked and looked scared now and he disappeared into the light.

"ITALY!" America screamed and looked shocked. "Shit! what's going on here!" and soon after he had said the last word he disappeared to in a ray of light.

None of the other nations seemed to feel the disappearance of their two friends. But the both of them surely weren't there anymore in their world.

They were gone with the hope that they could save another world.

That's it for the prolog guys :)

I hope you guys like it and I'll upload the first chapter soon! :D

Ah yeas I would love to read your comments and you can say me if my grammar is bad or if I could make something better xD

Special thanks to

XxDeViLsNiGhTmArExX

and

XzNTinoXD for encouraging me to write it down ;)


	2. Chapter one Feliciano

"Blablablabla" = Talking between characters

_/Blablablabla/ = Talking from the Ghosts_

/Blablabla/ = Thinking from the characters

**HetaQuest Chapter one**

**Meet Feliciano Vargas the guardian of the white Gem**

It was dark..

Why was it so dark..?

"Hmm…" the Italian nation opened his eyes sleepily and looked around. Where was he..? Why was he in a forest? Wasn't he in a library just seconds ago?

!

"Vee! Americaaaa! Where are you?" he almost forgot about the younger nation. Where was the blonde? Weren't they transported to this unknown location together?

…..

Silence greeted him. No answer was to be heard just the sounds of the wind brushing against the trees and some animals moving around. "A..-America..?" Italy tried again but again he received no answer. A growl was heard and quick footsteps and soon after that a big wolf like creature stood in front of the brown haired nation. "VeeEeEeee!" he cried out shocked. But before Italy could act the weird animal already attacked him. He had no choice, Italy picked up his white flag out of nowhere, like always, and got ready to defend himself.

After he somehow defeated the weird creature Italy tried to catch his breathe.

"Wh-What the hell was thaaaaat?" he screamed and whined as he always had done. He looked around. No more of this monsters where in his area it seemed.. but he didn't know if it would be safe for long if he stayed here. "I..I have to find America.." he mumbled still slightly in shock after the attack of that monster and started to run forward with shaky legs.

After he walked a while he stopped and sighed. Italy looked around again. "What happened just now..? This looks like one of the games from Japans home.. Is.. Is this some kind of alternate world? Vee! Will I ever be able to go back to my world!" he began to cry and panic. "Vee I'm so nervous!" he waved his arms around hectically.

"Wh-What if a strange Monster appears again? Or a ghost! Oh.. but it's in the middle of the day.. so there won't be any ghosts." he smiled again and started to walk forward again. Italy reached a big field after a while and saw someone standing there. Overjoyed he ran towards the person and wanted to ask him if he knew where he was but he stopped dead in his track as he saw the transparent figure.

"Gh..-gh-… GHOOOOOST!" he screamed as loud as he could, he wanted immediately to turn around and run away but the Ghost chased after him _/W-Wait! Don't run away!/_ Italy stopped and turned around to face the ghost. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! There **are** ghosts in the middle of the day! Please, don't curse meeeee!" he said in a whining voice, as always when he begged for his life. The ghost seemed just as desperate as Italy

_/Please just listen to me! I won't do anything to you!/_ "Really..?" Italy asked and looked doubtful at the ghost in front of him. _/Sí I won't./_ the ghost answered with a smile and Italy got closer to the other again.

_/Looks like you __**can**__ see me. I'm Feliciano. Who are you?/_ the ghost with the name Feliciano asked and looked curiously at the other. Finally somebody came here who **could** see him! "Vee.. I'm Italy.. a silly boy who loves pasta and pizza."

/What should I do? I don't usually talk to ghosts../ But before he could think any further Feliciano's voice cut through his thoughts. _/Oh! I love pasta too! I think we'll get along really well. We kind of look alike too. It's like you aren't even another person../_

Italy's eyes widened at the mention of how similar they looked. The northern part of Italy looked now more closely at him. They really did look alike. Feliciano even had a curl like Italy! If they stood to one another they would probably be mistaken as twins!

/Even though he is a ghost.. he doesn't seem like a bad guy../ Italy smiled and nodded. "Sí~ Maybe you are a doppelgänger?" he asked in a joking tune and chuckled. A disturbing thought came in Italy's mind but he shacked his head about the rumors that you normally die when you meet your Doppelgänger, he decided to ask more questions then to concentrate on that fact.

"By the way.. Why are you see through?" Italy asked and looked curiously at his look a like. Feliciano sighed _/To tell the truth.. I just died./_ "Er..?" it took a while for the brown haired nation to realize what Feliciano meant. "Whaaaat?" he asked shocked. "Wh..What happened?" he asked worriedly and looked around. What if the one who had killed Feliciano was still around?

_/Actually…/_

~ Flashback ~

"_Veee!" a brown haired young man was running at full speed away from a shadow monster which chased him. Behind that monster was a young woman with long blonde hair, she was dressed in a beautiful but at the same time plain dress. The young man was Feliciano and soon he was cornered, he had nowhere to run because the monster didn't let him pass him by. "D..-Don't eat me! I don't have a nice taste!" he cried but the shadow creature didn't seem to show much mercy for him because it only growled._

_The woman approached them and just smiles slightly. "Wh..-What are you going to do to me?" Feliciano asked as he shivered uncontrollable. He was scared.. the monster scared him but.. this woman was as cold as ice even if she smiled she scared him more than the monster._

"_Something very simple.." she answered without any emotion in her voice._

"_That monster.. Who are you? Do you have anything to do with the monsters?" Feliciano was scared yes.. but he wanted to know the reason behind it why he was being targeted and he had a feeling that this woman who was with this shadow creature had something to do with the recent attacks on the cities and villages._

"_Why do you want to know? It's pointless, because you are going to die here." Feliciano backed away and the blonde smiled. "Kill him." she ordered and the shadow creature moved at the command, it sliced the brown haired man open and Feliciano collapsed because of the pain. "Ack.."_

"_Now you can no longer go to the meeting in Saia. I won't let anyone get in my way." she said and Feliciano's eyes widened as he realized what she wanted to accomplish. _

"_I knew it.." he whispered "So that's what you wanted.." he felt the cold hand of dead slowly creeping slower to him. He knew that he would die here.. his time had ended here. The only thing Feliciano regretted was… "Lud.. I'm… sorry…" he whispered with the last strength he had and closed his eyes. It was silent. He had accepted death and he didn't expect the blonde haired woman to start talking with him then and there._

"…_. Since you are going to die, I will tell you. I'am Natalya." she stayed silent after she introduced herself. "Can you still hear me..?" she asked then and then there was a giggle. "Probably not.. Well then." Natalya turned to the monster and ordered it to take the body with them, then she disappeared in a ray of light with the shadow creature and Feliciano's body with them._

~ End Flashback ~

_/And that's what happened../_ Italy looked around and noticed that the body of Feliciano was missing. "Vee.. so.. what happened to your body?" he asked still looking around. _/It looks like they took it away./_ the ghost sighed. Italy looked with a sad look in his eyes at the ghost. "Why are you still here? Though, I guess it's because you're still attached to something in this world." Feliciano pointed beside him.

_/I want you to look there../ _Italy walked over to the place where he had pointed to and picked up a white stone. "Vee..? A pendant? It has a white stone attached to it.." he looked more closely at it and smiled. It was kind of pretty. _/That stone is __**very**__ important to me! Right before I lost consciousness I realized that I dropped that pendant, and I was __**so**__ worried! When I came to I was like this../_ Feliciano motioned to his transparent body.

"So in other words.. You're still here because you are attached to the pendant." Italy concluded and looked nervous all of a sudden. _/Well, that's not the only thing I'm attached to, though../_ The memory of a blonde with a stern look and blue eyes popped into his head and Feliciano smiled sadly. _/Anyway! I'm so glad that you are here! I was worried that someone who can't see me would take it away./_ Italy looked at the other and smiles also. "This pendant is really important to you, isn't it?"

_/Sí! It's an heirloom and it's an important stock-in-trade./_ After that was said a deep and heavy silence followed.

"Vee.. What are you going to do from now on..?" Italy asked concerned about the other. Even though he didn't knew him for long he somehow felt responsible for him. He also liked him a lot, probably because they were so alike. A troubled look crossed over Feliciano's face. _/Actually, there are a lot of things I have to do../_ He seemed sad after that but after he looked at the nation for a while his face brightened up and he smiled _/Italy! I have a favor to ask of you./_ The Italian nation jumped and looked at his doppelgänger surprised when he raised his voice like that all of a sudden.

"What is it all of a sudden?" he asked surprised and curious as well. Feliciano grinned

_/I want you to pose as me for a while!/_

"Pose.. as you? What exactly will I have to do..?" the confused nation asked. If he could help his new friend he really considered to do it. He never liked it if others were in trouble and if he could help he will do all in his might to do so.

_/A friend of mine is going to meet the patriarch of the village of Saia. I was supposed to be a mediator in that meeting but… Since I'm like this../_ he didn't say anything and he didn't have to because Italy understood what his ghost like look a like and friend meant. _/Anyway! I want you to go in my place!/_ Now he understood also where this was going. Italy shacked his head and waved his arms around hectically.

"What! I can't do that! That sounds too difficult!" he objected immediately.

_/There is a little ritual you have to do, but it's very simple./_

"B-But I'm sure you'll friend will see right through it!" Italy was still not fully convinced.

_/It's okay! We look identical! I think our personalities are pretty similar too. Besides I'll go with you and give you advice. I'll be beside you the whole time! I'll tell you everything you need to do and know./_ "Hmm…." _/Please! You're the only one I can ask!/_

"…" Italy stayed silent but then he smiled and nodded. "Alright! I will try my best. I don't know how far I can go though.." _/Grazie!/_ Feliciano exclaimed and smiled brightly. He was happy. Now someone would fulfill his duty and his friend didn't need to be sad!

_/Now, first you have to go to a village east of here. That's where my friend is./_ Feliciano explained further details about where Italy had to go exactly. He also mentioned that the monsters started to appear in the areas more and more frequently. To be honest Italy was very scared because of that and so was Feliciano but they had to get going because Feliciano's friend was waiting for them.

"Vee.. Feliciano.. do you know anything about those monsters?" Italy asked after a while because he couldn't stand the silence. He was around Germany most of the time and he did the talking but now he missed the other nation terrible. He wanted to go home to Germany and Japan. Hopefully they were searching for him.. he wanted to go home so badly but he promised Feliciano that he would help him.

_/They started appearing just recently.. It seems they are a mix of many animals together. They're called "Chimeras", but only a few people call them like that. Most people just call them "Monster". They didn't exist before though../_ Feliciano walked beside Italy and they continued to cross the forest together.

"Don't you know why they started appearing?" Italy asked curiously and looked out of the corner of his eye to the spirit. _/They first appeared around the imperial capital. I know they started spreading to the east… But I don't know where exactly they came from.. On the bright side I know now that that woman called Natalya, who led those monsters, has something to do with them. Definitely./_ Italy nodded. He thought so too.

"Vee. I'm curious. What animals do you normally have then here?" he tilted his head and stopped walking to look at the other directly.

_/Well… There are some wolves, and sometimes there are flying dragons, I guess? Oh! And if you go closer to the mountains, you might see some phoenixes!/_ Feliciano didn't think much about the questions his new particular friend had asked, he had weird clothing too but he didn't put much thought into it like mentioned before. He was just glad that Italy had found him and the stone before somebody else did.

"Oh.. er.. I see.." Italy was now really scared. /Those creatures are normal? I don't see how they are any different from the monsters!/ He screamed in his thoughts. "Vee.. change of topic.." he whispered and started to walk again. "That friend of yours, what is he like? Tell me about some of his traits." because if he needed to meet that friend from Feliciano and had to pretend to be him he had to know who he was going to meet and how that person was acting.

_/His name is Ludwig. I call him Lud. He is tough and buff, sometimes he seems a bit scary but he really is a nice guy!/_ Both of them smiled. "I see~" /He kind of sounds like Germany. Somehow I'm excited to meet Feliciano's friend now!/

_/It's dangerous here too Italy. We should better hurry so we'd get to the town quickly./_

"Vee~ Sí let's get going!" the nation smiled brightly and started to run. He kept chatting with Feliciano on the way to the town and as it was in sight he seemed to get more speed. Luckily they didn't encounter any other monster and they reached the town safely.

Out of breathe Italy tried to calm down. As he looked up his eyes widened.  
>"Th..-that person..over there.." a tall blonde with blue eyes noticed Italy and stomped towards him. "Where have you been?" "Vee!"It's Germanyyyyy!/

_/Italy, this is Lud! He's really buff, so be carefull!/ _/Oh I see.. Okay.. That's right.. this isn't Germany..!/ "Feliciano are you listening to me?" the angry blonde named Ludwig asked him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I went to the forest on my own!" it really felt like he was standing in front of his own friend. "Honestly you… Hm? Hey, what happened to your clothes?" _/Er… Tell him a good excuse!/_ Italy smiled. He was used to this.

"Sir, I fell over spectacularly and had to buy new clothes, sir!" Italy had already put a big white blanket over his shoulders to hide his clothes a bit from view, which he normally used for white flags but for now he didn't have another choice but to use it like that. /I..I wonder if he really will buy it.. My clothes are completely different after all../

"….." The blonde sighed and looked concerned at the other now. "You're not hurt are you?"

"V..Vee.?" Italy tilted his head, confused that the other didn't yell at him further.

"Make sure that you're more careful in the future..!" "Vee! Sir, yes sir!"

/He is kind off nice.. Really he is like Germany../ Italy thought and looked sad at the ground.

"You were gone for too long. Now it will be dark by the time we go to the forest." Ludwig scolded and looked a bit disapprovingly at him, but he still looked worried too. "We have no choice but to spend the night here.. Is that clear Feliciano?" he asked like a commander and that brought a smile of joy to Italy's face. "Sí! Understood mi capitan!"

Seemingly satisfied by that answer Ludwig huffed and turned around. "There are things we have to get ready during the time we have left.. I'll leave the money for the trip in your care, but don't spend it on unnecessary things!" He put the gold coins in the hands of the brown haired nation and nodded approvingly. Italy smiled and started to walk around. He received many information's from the villagers about the circumstances of the town and the surroundings, he also did buy enough stuff for their journey to Saia.

Italy got to the main entrance of the village again and wanted to go outside to explore a bit more but a stern voice stopped him. "Feliciano." Italy squeaked and almost started to cry. "Vee! I-I'm not really thinking about going out of the village!"

"I was just going to say that if you're done, we're going back to the inn." Italy nodded and looked back to the exit of the village. He wondered when he would be able to get home and tell this Ludwig that he wasn't Feliciano.. but for now he needed the rest.

He was tired and even though he was still worried about America there wasn't anything he could do now.

That's it for the first chapter everyone :D

For reviews you get cookies and maybe another chapter will be updated quicker 3


End file.
